A surgical microscopic examination system for an operation on the eye such as a corneal transplantation operation and a cataract operation is developed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a surgical microscopic examination system provided with a microscopic examination optical system including an objective lens and an eyepiece which observes by three methods: a method of observing the eye as an operation target via an eyepiece, a method of observing the same via an image displayed on a display device, and a method of observing the same via an image displayed on a head-mounted display device.